Blind
by Lirium
Summary: Uma emboscada. Um acidente. E somente uma pessoa poderia lhe devolver a vida.


Cap. 1 - Transmissão

Era uma manhã tranqüila na cidade central, ao menos era essa a impressão que os habitantes de tal lugar, com exceção de poucos, tinham. Assustados com os boatos que rondavam pelas esquinas e ruelas da cidade sobre uma possível infiltração de seres estranhos no exército, denominados pelos alquimistas como homúnculos, há pouco tempo atrás, a população agora já considerava o caso como coisa do passado. Tudo isso, claro, havia sido abafado pelo exército que usando de sua influência, transformou o caso em "algo fantasioso, criado pela mente de subversivos que tinham como objetivo destruir a paz e causar pânico".

Dentro do próprio exército, porém, existiam aqueles que sabiam de toda a verdade. Alguns se aliavam aos "inimigos", outros fingiam que nada acontecia e um pequeno grupo, às escondidas em uma pequena casa ao leste da cidade, após o término de seu turno, bolava um plano para tirar o atual Führer do poder. Dentre os integrantes de tal grupo se encontravam um jovem coronel alquimista e seus subordinados.

Naquele dia, particularmente, a aliança contava com alguns desfalques. O alquimista mais jovem, que atendia pela alcunha de "FullMetal" e seu irmão mais novo haviam partido, uma vez que o automail deste primeiro havia sido comprometido em uma batalha anterior e devido ao alto risco de se adentrar na cidade central e na falsa aura de paz que a cobria nesse momento, inventara uma desculpa a sua mecânica, indo de encontro a mesma, prometendo voltar em no máximo uma semana. O confiante coronel, no entanto, apenas rira do "baixinho", dizendo que quando ele voltasse tudo estaria resolvido e ele teria que pedir desculpas pela demora ao novo Führer. Armstrong, um dos poucos homens em que Mustang sabia que podia confiar cegamente, havia voltado ao quartel a mando de seus superiores. Parece que dentro de poucos dias alguns generais de cidades vizinhas viriam para uma reunião com Bradley e com isso algumas unidades do exército estavam demasiadamente ocupadas com os preparativos.

Já era noite quando tudo aconteceu. Os remanescentes do grupo lutavam contra o sono, atentos a escuta dos rádios clandestinos instalados em salas do quartel por eles próprios. De repente, Breda fez o anúncio.

- Coronel! Venha escutar isso, é da sala do Führer!

Mustang, que discretamente cochilava em um canto da sala sob olhares de reprovação de sua Tenente, Hawkeye, deu um salto e rapidamente tomou a escuta de seu subordinado, prestando atenção no que acontecia. Claramente reconheceu a voz do Führer...mas aquela outra voz...eles não seriam capazes de tal ousadia...

- Envy?? – a surpresa na voz do coronel era evidente.

- Envy? Fala daquele homúnculo? – Foi a vez de Falman surpreender-se.

- Ele mesmo...tsc...o desgraçado deve ter se transformado em algum soldado...é fácil infiltrar-se no exército dessa forma, principalmente com a ajuda do Führer... – a raiva tomava conta de Mustang, há tempos ele desconfiava que Envy havia sido o culpado pela morte de seu melhor amigo, Hughes.

- Coronel, sobre o que eles falam? – Foi a vez de Hawkeye se aproximar. Ela sabia bem o que o seu superior estava sentindo naquele momento. Pôde presenciar as lágrimas do mesmo no dia da morte de Hughes, antes disso nunca vira o coronel fraquejar.

- Bradley parece estar preocupado com algo...Envy trouxe más notícias. Espere... Parece que eles irão se encontrar...estão falando de um tal de pai...

O alvoroço após o anúncio do coronel era grande.

- Onde coronel?? Eles falaram o lugar? – Fuery era um dos mais entusiasmados

- Calado! Não consigo ouvir nada desse jeito!

- Desculpe coronel...

Mas Mustang ignorou as desculpas de seu subordinado, do outro lado da escuta Bradley e Envy terminavam sua conversa.

- Mas o que? Só isso? Droga! Provavelmente já é um lugar conhecido por ambos...Envy apenas falou que o pai está esperando Bradley...

- Nesse caso teremos que segui-los senhor... – Hawkeye parecia um pouco apreensiva

- Sim...Mas não sabemos quando...pode ser até mesmo hoje...Breda...você e Falman vão comigo ao quartel. Fuery permaneça aqui junto com Hawkeye, vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês caso novas informações sejam dadas.

- Senhor...perdoe a intromissão...mas creio que serei mais útil em combate

- Ninguém falou em combate, Hawkeye...

- Vão seguir o Führer, não acredito que vão adentrar o covil do inimigo sem serem atacados

- Caso isso aconteça, eu posso dar conta deles com minhas chamas

- Senhor, não seja imprudente, eu...

- Não. Você fica Hawkeye...

- Mas coron...

- Você não vai desobedecer uma ordem de seu superior não é? Eu disse que você fica...

- Por que? Acaso acha que serei um fardo?

O nervosismo começava a tomar conta de Mustang. Olhava sua tenente incisivamente, mas essa se mantinha firme em sua posição. Alguns passos foram o bastante para agarrar o braço da mesma e puxá-la para fora da casa.

- Coronel! Me solte!

- Ok, eu te solto, mas vai me prometer que vai ficar aqui junto com Fuery!

- Isso é loucura! Sei de minhas capacidades, posso ser útil...

- É perigoso droga!!

- O que...?

- Vamos entrar num lugar desconhecido, cheio de homúnculos e sabe lá o que mais...e ainda tem esse tal de pai! Quem é ele? Eu não faço idéia, mas se for o chefe dos homúnculos, com certeza é forte!

- Por isso mesmo eu devo ir, não espera que eu deixe o senhor...

- Hawkeye, eu não vou repetir...isso é uma ordem.

- Tsc...

-Você fica...

Mustang finalmente havia soltado sua subordinada. Não gostava daquela situação, mas era necessário. Caminhou de volta para casa, mas parou na porta.

- Breda, Falman...se apressem.

Foi breve. Retornou, passando por uma Hawkeye que apertava seus punhos com força. Não a encarou e seguiu em frente até o carro parado a poucos metros dali. Entrou e assim que Breda e Falman chegaram, partiram.

Continua...


End file.
